1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data playing system for playing, for example, data recorded in a storage unit of a computer by a playing apparatus such as an audio apparatus, a transmitting and receiving apparatus used in such a data playing system, and a bus conversion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, in order to play music data by an audio apparatus, a recording medium (storage medium) having music data recorded thereon, such as a CD-R (CD recordable), a CD-RW (CR rewritable), an MD (mini disc), or a memory card, is set in the audio apparatus, and music data is played therefrom. Recently, music data recorded in such a recording medium is often in the form of compressed audio data. Thus, an audio apparatus usually includes a decoding LSI (large scale integrated circuit) for decoding compressed audio data.
In order to play music data in various places, audio apparatuses in accordance with various situations of listening to music, for example, for household use, for automobile use, and for portable use, are needed. In order to play compressed audio data by each of the apparatuses, a decoding LSI is needed in each of the apparatuses. Consequently, total cost for the user is high, and problems with regard to efficiency and environmental load exist. These problems become even more severe when new functions are added to audio apparatuses and new LSI devices are mounted on audio apparatuses.
Furthermore, in the case of compressed audio data, if a user stores digital data in a personal computer (PC), in order to actually listen to music, the user writes the data in a storage medium as described above, and listens to music from the storage medium by an automobile apparatus or a portable apparatus. In that case, various storage media are needed in accordance with various situations of listening to music. This necessitates the work of writing data to storage media, which in itself is not a purpose for the user.